


Daniel Sousa VS. Technology

by Rascalisafatcat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Basically what the title says. Daniel discovers the joys of technology
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	Daniel Sousa VS. Technology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LikeASpeedingArrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASpeedingArrow/gifts), [Graceybrook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceybrook/gifts).



> Hello hello hello! I'm back this time with an Sousy Fic. I've fallen down the rabbit hole of this ship and I can't stop. My lovely beta and Friend @LikeaSpeedingArrow helped me with this idea even tho she hasn't seen Shield in years. And shout-out to my lovely friend Grace for squealing and fangirling about this ship with me. I hope you guys enjoy it!! Please let me know what you think!

Daisy Johnson is kicking herself for getting Daniel Sousa a Typewriter because he uses it for everything, note taking, letters, even to make signs for stuff around Zephyr 3. Which is why she strolls into the common room carrying her laptop and places it in his lap. 

"What's this?" Daniel says raising his head and staring at her over his glasses. 

"It's called a laptop, I'm going to show you how to use it, you had computers in the 50s this is no different" Daisy says crossing her arms

The man out of time stares at her and raises an eyebrow. 

"The computers in the 50s weren't as advanced as whatever this monstrosity is," he says nonchalantly. 

Daisy rolls her eyes at her boyfriend

"Daniel, you've seen the computers at Shield these days. This one is exactly the same, just smaller, here I'll show you." She opens it and turns it on. 

"I'm going to show you how to send E-mails." She says once it's up and running. 

"A what?" Sousa says, staring at her.

"Oh you're so cute" Daisy says, patting his cheek. 

"An E-mail is a system for sending and receiving messages electronically over a computer network people sometimes use them to communicate. Though we mostly text now" Daisy says explaining it to him while showing him how it works 

"A Text?" Daniel says, confused. 

"Oh babe you have so much to learn, and I'll teach you" Daisy says getting started. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


It takes who knows how long to fill Daniel Sousa in on Modern day technology but Daisy does it. She sets him up with a small shield computer and a shield tablet which she explains he can use to read his astrology books that Fitzsimmons gave him before their adventure into space. She makes him an E-mail account and tells him that instead of writing letters he can just send E-mails. He argues with her and says that he  _ liked _ writing letters on his typewriter but he'll give this "E-Mail" a go. 

Now setting him up with a Phone is a whole other story. She sets him up with a Shield Issued Smartphone and he looks up at her and says "Does it do that zoom thingy yours did back in the 70s?" She laughs so hard she has to drink some water to calm down. 

  
  


"It's called a phone camera and yes Danny Boy it does, here I'll show you how to use it and how Social media works. I'll help you create profiles so you can stay connected with the team that way, we'll have to give you a fake last name considering Daniel Sousa is still-" Daisy starts but stops.

"What? Dead? Eh I'm over it. Got myself a pretty girl faking my death." Daniel says casually sending a wink in Daisy's direction which causes her to blush madly and he smirks.

"What's Social Media??" Daniel says, clearing his throat. 

"You've been in the 21st century for a year now and you still need help figuring stuff out?" Daisy says chuckling going on to explain the depths of Social Media to her fossil of a boyfriend. 

  
  


~~~~~~ Another Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisy's reading a field report that Kora had written up for that day's mission in her shared bunk with Daniel when she hears a click of a phone camera and looks up. 

"Aww that's going on the blog" her boyfriend says looking it over causing the inhuman to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Your blog? Oh my god Daniel did you find Tumblr?" Daisy says, causing Daniel to look confused. 

"What's that? Nevermind No Kora showed me how to make a website and it’s surprisingly pretty easy to do." Daniel says. 

  
  


"You made a website?? We work for SHIELD, you can't go around making websites!" Daisy says setting the report down. 

"Relax, it's just a blog. To keep our friends updated and for those that stumble upon it I keep everything discreet so no one knows we work for SHIELD, plus Mack said it was okay so there's that." Daniel says. 

"Is it called The Astro Ambassadors? Cause babe how many times do I have to tell you, it's a lame name." Daisy says. 

"Haha haha no, it's just called  _ Daniel's Adventures. _ I  _ wanted _ to use Astro Ambassadors but Kora said no." He says pouting. 

Daisy enters the name into her phone and sure enough her boyfriend's blog appears, she scrolls through it. 

"Babe it's just pictures of me and blog posts about me, did you start a blog so you could brag about me?? That's oddly hot." Daisy says looking up from her phone to stare at him. 

"I couldn't figure out instasnap or that bookface whatever so I made a blog instead" Daniel says rubbing his neck. 

"First of all they're called  _ Instagram  _ and  _ Facebook _ . Secondly that's adorable and sweet but if you're going to start a blog about your adventures, the posts have to also be about you and not just me. " She says, narrowing her eyes a little at him. 

"Come here I'll show you how to use Instagram if you insist on uploading pictures of me and you can upload them to an actual site made for photos you dork," She says rolling her eyes fondly and patting the bed.

"Okay but is there an FBI agent in my phone too? Kora said there was one in the webcam in the Laptop so she covered it with tape?? Do I have to do that with the phone??" He says he is so confused. 

"That's a myth, I think, no come here I'll help you." Daisy says and her boyfriend walks over and Daisy spends a few more hours helping him. 

  
  


"Dais! You can play games on your computer! Did you know you can play cards?!! It's incredible!” Daniel calls out to her a few days later from his spot in the kitchen.

"Yes, I did. You can play cards on your phone and tablet too. They're called Apps babe." Daisy says not looking up from her phone. 

"Fascinating, I still like my typewriter though, but I am taking advantage of that label maker you bought me." Daniel says and Daisy chuckles fondly going back to her phone. 

Kora leans in close to her. 

"So when are you going to show him the joys of Online Shopping?" 

"One step at a time, Kora his head nearly exploded with all this new found information. Let him have this moment." Daisy says looking at her sister. 

"Yeah why did you show him Instagram all he does is post pictures of you with these sappy poetic captions." Kora says showing her one. 

"God he's such a dork." Daisy says looking towards her boyfriend who is currently entranced in a game of solitaire on his computer making adorable facial expressions as he plays. 

  
  


Okay maybe showing him Technology wasn't  _ as bad _ as she had thought. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!! 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr: @Iamnothrowingawaymyship
> 
> And my Fandom Twitter:   
> @MariahTheNerd 
> 
> Have a great day! 
> 
> ~Rascal


End file.
